


Whist

by Chayah2Ella



Series: A Diamond A Dozen [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, GTA AU, Hacker!Gavin, I use english spelling sorry if thats annoying, It will start happy and then crush my soul, M/M, Plan G
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chayah2Ella/pseuds/Chayah2Ella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff came from the kind of neighbourhood where your money was safer under your mattress then it was in the bank. He watched heists and backstreet deals, big and small, and he knew from the time he was old enough to count his own money, that that was when he wanted to do. </p><p>Gavin doesn’t know what he wants to do with his life. He knows he wants to get out of England for good, and he knows he doesn’t have much money to do it with, but morals have never really been Gavin’s issue. </p><p>Both men end up in Los Santos. Geoff because he hears about the crime ridden city and sees somewhere he can control. Gavin because it was the cheapest plane ticket to the US.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Geoff came from the kind of neighbourhood where your money was safer under your mattress then it was in the bank. He watched heists and backstreet deals, big and small, and he knew from the time he was old enough to count his own money, that that was when he wanted to do.

Gavin doesn’t know what he wants to do with his life. He knows he wants to get out of England for good, and he knows he doesn’t have much money to do it with, but morals have never really been Gavin’s issue.

Both men end up in Los Santos. Geoff because he hears about the crime ridden city and sees somewhere he can control. Gavin because it was the cheapest plane ticket to the US.

 

Gavin wasn’t a great pickpocket. He wasn’t bad or anything, just, people in Los Santos had standards and when it came to lifting wallets Gavin wasn’t great. Still, he picked his marks carefully enough that he didn’t get caught, and on the very rare occasion he was, his accent was enough to help charm people that their wallets ‘really did just fall’.

Now what Gavin did that was different is while most would take the cash and ditch the wallet, Gavin would hold onto the cards too. After every stolen wallet he would return to his shitty two-room apartment and open up his laptop (by far the most expensive thing he owned) and run the numbers, through fake account after fake account, until the money eventually ended up in a steadily-growing bank account belonging to one ‘David James’. By the time people reported their cards stolen it was always too late.

Gavin wasn’t a great pickpocket, no, but he was damn good with a computer.

 

Geoff really thought it would be easy. Los Santos was a new city, still in her teenage years, and probably the most corrupt place on the planet. The problem, of course, ended up being that every other like-minded criminal had realised the same thing, and they all wanted a piece of her too. So no, Geoff wasn’t going to rule it overnight, but he could be patient.

If you asked Geoff what the most important thing was in trying to become a criminal mastermind his answer would have been simple: be nice. Be nice to the people who work for you, because that makes them loyal, but even more than that, be nice to your enemies. Do favours for those more powerful until they realise they owe you, and never call it in until you really need help. By this, little by little, Geoff began to build up his reputation as a smart and trustworthy front man for hire. Of course this wasn’t the final goal, Geoff knew eventually he’d need his own crew, and then he could worry about taking over from those who now considered him a friend.

 

Gavin never pickpocketed Geoff, and Geoff never came looking for Gavin. Instead the two didn’t meet till Gavin’s second year in Los Santos, and Geoff’s sixth. Gavin, having saved a fair bit of money by then, had just moved into an apartment close to the beach. Better views, better neighbourhood, just… better. Geoff, also having saved quite a bit on freelance jobs for other criminals had bought the block of apartments, with the intention of investing in them, doing them up, and selling for profit. Of course that meant he had to get the current tenants out.

The final tenant meeting was with the man who had recently bought the penthouse apartment. Geoff had expected someone like himself, probably ambitious, not quite on the straight and narrow, taking the city for all she was worth.

So when a guy who couldn’t be more than 21 sat down on the couch opposite him without a care in the world he couldn’t quite hide his surprise. It wasn’t just that he was young, it was that he was messy, the apartment was messy, god Geoff felt so out of place sitting there in a suit for goodness sake. But he also noticed that despite the mess in the apartment, there was nothing personal. All the furnishings had been included, from what he could see not even a photograph had been added.

“and so I have a list of alternate housing availabilities here, if you look over them I’m sure you’d find one to your liking…”

“No.” It was the first thing the other man had said since Geoff had sat down.

“I’m sorry?”

“I said no.” The man, who was apparently British (going from his ridiculous accent), sighed. “I like this place.”

“Well, unfortunately you can no longer stay here, I’m sure once the work is done you can consider re-“

“It’s not like you can just kick me out.”

“Actually Mr Free it is exactly like that.”

“Look, Geoff,  can I call you Geoff? I-“ He was suddenly cut off by Geoff’s phone. Geoff picked it up, and sighed.

“Sorry, I have to take this.” Gavin shrugged, still convinced he wasn’t going anywhere, and leaned back, comfortable, listening at Geoff snap on the phone, the older man clearly stressed.

“What do you mean you can’t? Fucking fix it. What? Fine. Fine. Ugh.” Geoff slammed the end call key, probably much more dramatic than was necessary and sat back down.

“Look, Mr Free-”

“What was that all about?” Geoff sighed, and shrugged. It wasn’t like this was anything illegal (for once).

“Part of the reason I’m re-doing the building. The security system in the lobby has gone to shit. We’ve been trying to disable it so we can replace it, but apparently the system has decided it doesn’t like that. It’s refusing to shut off.” Honestly Geoff was just ranting at this point. This security system had been a thorn in his side for over a week now and he was done. Gavin just nodded slowly.

“Can I try? I have some experience with computer stuff.” Gavin smiled, opening up the laptop that had been sitting on the coffee table.

“Sure. Don’t see what harm it could do.” Geoff muttered, but watched in curiosity as Gavin’s fingers flew over the keys. Some experience? Yeah right. This kid knew what he was doing.

“That should do it.” Gavin looked up and smiled at Geoff. “Shouldn’t a problem anymore. Someone external had changed the security key, that’s why it wasn’t responding.” Okay, so for the first time in a long time, Geoff was impressed. This kid was quick, efficient, and had probably just broken three laws in front of Geoff without batting an eyelid.

“Hey Gavin, I don’t suppose you have a job?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been on a boat the last week with no wifi and actually wrote the sequal to this before I started this but hey. I like it. So this will be a series, and each of them is named after a card game (cause I'm a super nerd).  
> But yeah! Please like this fic.  
> Kudos and CC are always welcome :D


	2. Chapter 2

Geoff unlocked the front door to the small mansion, pulling a suitcase behind him. Behind that Gavin pulled his own suitcase, with a large duffel bag over his shoulder.

“Welcome to casa de Ramsey.” Geoff grinned, putting Gavin’s suitcase against the hall.

“Wow, nice place.” Gavin put his other suitcase next to the other one. “You let all the guys that work for you stay here?” he teased.

“A few.” Geoff shrugged. “Give them somewhere nice to stay and they feel like they owe you one.”

“Well considering it’s your fault I can’t stay in my apartment, I don’t share that feeling.”

“Understandable.” Geoff laughed, “Here, let me show you to your room.”

Gavin’s room was large and nicely decorated, with an expensive bed and a desk large enough for several monitors. He spent most of that afternoon unpacking, and Geoff went to do whatever it was he did when Gavin wasn’t looking, and the two didn’t meet again until eventually the smell of a roast dinner brought Gavin out of his room. Fortunately the kitchen was one of the only places he remembered how to get to.

“You cook?” He laughed, as he was greeted with the sight of Geoff chopping vegetables, suit jacket now off and replaced with a ‘kiss the cook’ apron, not to mention with his sleeves rolled up Gavin could now see the coloured ink decorating Geoff’s arms. He didn’t even catch Geoff’s response, too busy trying to figure out all the different designs.

“Hey my eyes are up here buddy.” Geoff laughed, snapping Gavin out of his gaze, who was now slightly blushing. “Come, sit. We can go over house rules.” Gavin groaned internally at that, but took the offered seat at the counter anyway.

“So, curfew is three. Midnight if we have a job the next day.”

“Mmhm.” Gavin murmured, attempting to swipe a carrot stick from the chopping board only to have his hand slapped away by Geoff.

“Sometimes I will have people over for business meetings, normally I will want you to sit in on those, sometimes I won’t. You don’t get to argue with me on that. Oh! And no driving my cars.”

“Won’t be a problem.” Gavin shrugged. “I can’t drive.”

“Seriously?” The Brit nodded “Wow. Okay, and as for when I have non-business meetings…” he paused to wink at Gavin “don’t treat them any different than professional guests. I would hope you don’t judge between men and women, because I’m afraid if you do it might be time for you to leave now.” Geoff stared him down at this point, but Gavin knew better. Only shrugging and responding with;

“Not my business to judge.” That seemed to please Geoff enough, and the older man went back to chopping vegetables. “I don’t suppose you have any video games somewhere in this maze of a house?”

“You and me buddy, we’re going to get along just fine.” Geoff laughed. “Dinner’s in twenty. Most games are in the lounge, down the hall on the right. You should go explore, after all, you’ll probably be staying here a while.”

 

Gavin met a lot of interesting people while he was working with Geoff. The first was a man who went by Burnie, who he met only a handful of days after moving in, who came to them with a job. Burnie seemed to be Geoff’s main source of work, as the leader of a crew called ‘Rooster Teeth’, Gavin was sure he saw the man at least once ever fortnight. But he always paid well, and he was a friendly guy with a good laugh and lots of interesting stories to tell. To Gavin Burnie was always welcome company.

Sometimes Burnie brought company with him too. Gavin met his girlfriend once, a blonde called Ashley who was crazy smart. One guy, Joel, came a lot too. He was probably worse at video games than Gavin was but he could be fucking funny. Kind of a prick too but Gavin liked that about him.

Gus also came with Burnie sometimes, although he occasionally came on his own too. It took Gavin a lot longer to like him, he wasn’t as extroverted as Burnie and Joel were and he took video games too seriously for Gavin’s liking, but eventually he started to warm to Gavin, and Gavin started to appreciate his sarcastic remarks and serious nature (especially when it meant they were getting paid.)

But of all Geoff’s friends Griffon was probably Gavin’s favourite. When she came over it was never about a job, but she liked to hang out and play video games, or force her new cocktail creations down Geoff and Gavin’s throats. Plus she was in charge whenever Geoff hosted a party. (Gavin once asked what she did for a living, Geoff just said she was in the arms trade.) Griffon was funny, patient and charming and she always had a good story to tell. It was barely a month before she became like a big sister to Gavin.

As for Geoff himself, Gavin learnt a lot about him. He was an amazing cook, they rarely ate out or ordered in, and an early riser, so when Gavin would wake up and finally drag himself to the kitchen, he would always be pleased to find the gent already cooking breakfast in his stupid apron. Which was another thing Gavin learnt. At work, Geoff loved his suits, but pretty much any other time, clothes…not so much. Apart from that apron, Geoff like to cook breakfast just in a pair of boxers, (The first time Gavin had noticed he couldn’t meet Geoff’s eyes for the rest of the day) and Gavin had grown so accustomed to seeing the man walk around half naked that he didn’t even notice anymore. Which is why he didn’t see it as such a big deal when Dan saw him only in a towel.

Gavin was sitting in the lounge across from his laptop, on skype to his B who was currently on a break back in England.

“Yeah, things a pretty good here. How’s-”

“Holy shit!”  Dan cut Gavin off “B, there’s a naked guy behind you.”

“Huh?” Gavin looked behind him to see Geoff (he wasn’t naked, he had a towel around his waist, god Dan calm down) “Oh. Hey Goffers.”

“Hey Gav. Who’s this?”

“Remember my friend in England I told you about? Dan. This is him. Dan, meet Geoff. This is his house.”

“Cool. Nice to meet you.” Geoff smiled

“Uh, yeah, you too.” Dan’s discomfort was clear, and Geoff ruffled Gavin’s hair before leaving to make lunch.

“Geoff!” Gavin squawked, attempting to fix his hair using his laptop as a mirror. Dan raised an eyebrow and spoke the second the gent had left.

“Dude you are so screwed.”

“Huh?” Dan just laughed at that.

“He’s hot though. Not for me. But definitely your type.”

“Dan!” Gavin squawked, realising what he was indicating. “We’re not even! Ugh. And I’m not his type.” Gavin thought back to all Geoff’s ‘non-business meetings’ and there had certainly been a few since he arrived. Male, female, big and small, but never the same person twice.

“Whatever you say B.”

 

Geoff liked to think he’d learnt a lot about Gavin too. The kid wasn’t kidding when he said he couldn’t drive (Geoff had tried to take him for one lesson before giving up for fear of dying that way) He loved video games, even though he sucked at them, and his ability to make even the most boring thing fun was probably his most endearing qualities. His questions may have been stupid but Geoff was never left with a lack of conversation on dull jobs, and for that he was grateful.

Gavin didn’t seem to have many friends. Geoff had heard him talk about Dan, but he seemed to have cut off any other ties, whether they were in Los Santos or England. Geoff got next to nothing out of him about his love life, even accusing Gavin of being a virgin at one point, where it wasn’t till three shots later (he wasn’t quite a lightweight…but wasn’t the most experienced drinker either.) that he told Geoff with great certainty that he wasn’t, but refused to say any more on the matter.

After that incident Geoff learned that the only way to really get Gavin to open up was to get him drunk, but he couldn’t find it in himself to take advantage of that. He found himself becoming fonder and fonder of Gavin and his company.

“Dude. You are so fucked.” Burnie laughed. The three of them (Geoff, Griffon and Burnie) had gone out for drinks that night, Gavin had some independent work that he said he had to get done and so had dropped out.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” So yeah, Geoff was drunk. But he wasn’t that drunk.

“Come on Geoff.” Griffon rubbed his shoulder as if to comfort him, handing him another glass of whisky. “You totally like him.”

“Griffffff…I don’t even know if he’s into guys.” Geoff whined, gulping down his whisky and hitting his head against the table.

“Did you say he called you hot earlier to his British friend?” Burnie pointed out

“No, it was the British friend who called me hot! He just didn’t disagree.” Geoff sighed, signally for the bartender to get him another drink. “And I’m not exactly proud of that eavesdropping so can we drop it.” Burnie and Griffon gave each other a look that clearly meant ‘we’ll have to sort this ourselves’ and went back to the important activity of getting absolutely smashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayooo! Here's another chapter, cause I have one.   
> So I've decided this is gonna update twice a week, once on Wednesday/Thursday and once on Sunday/Monday, cause hey maybe i'll even stick to it.   
> Thank you guys! I really enjoy writing this fic and I'm really happy you guys like reading it too!   
> Of course, kudos and CC are always welcome! :D
> 
> Oh! And my tumblr is stagemanagess (i'll work out how to embed that later) feel free to drop me a note or a prompt, just say hi if you fancy.


	3. Chapter 3

On a Friday night, if they didn’t have a party or a job, Gavin and Geoff would take turns at choosing the shittiest movies they could find and watching them in Geoff’s home cinema.

Maybe it was odd for two criminals, but Gavin found himself becoming fond of the little routine the two of them had. Even if it was small it was relaxing, and even if it was Geoff’s turn, he would enjoy it. (Although, nowadays it seemed like Geoff was going out of his way to find movies with some form of wet bread. Fuck him for that.) That night was supposed to have been Gavin’s turn, but earlier that week a stupid bet meant he had lost out, sacrificing his precious turn.

At around six Gavin opened the door to find a grinning Griffon carrying a crate of alcohol. (Where they out already? Gavin could have sworn they re-stocked last week.) He just shrugged and let her in, assuming she was going to make cocktails and Geoff had invited her to watch the movie with them. They walked through to find Geoff playing Saints Row (in his underwear, surprise surprise) and he looked up, apparently as surprised to see Griffon as Gavin was. The woman in question just tutted loudly.

“We only have a couple of hours and neither of you are ready. For god’s sake.”

“Um, Griff, what’s going on?”

“The party.” She said as if they understood what they was supposed to mean. “You know, the one here in two hours of course. Celebrating Geoff’s…what are you now? 60?” Gavin looked at the gent in shock, obviously Geoff wasn’t 60- 59, whatever, but the least the man could have done was mention his own bloody birthday.

“Ha. You know it’s not my birthday.” Geoff muttered

“And if we only had birthday parties on people’s birthdays the world would be a very boring place. Now go and get ready, then you can come help me set up.”

Both men looked at each other, as if expecting the other to say something, but in the end both were too scared to argue.

 

Geoff was ready first, no surprise there (he hadn’t had to take off any clothes and he didn’t have Gavin’s hair) and came down as Griffon was transforming his kitchen counter into a bar.

“So how’s you British boner doing?” Was the first thing Griffon said when she noticed him, not stopping the job at hand.

“He- I- What-”

“Calm down he’s not in here. I’m going to take it that means you haven’t done anything yet. That’s okay, we’re going to fix that tonight.” She grinned, pouring out too shots of vodka and passing one to Geoff. “Bottoms up.” He nodded and they downed their shots in sync.

“Griff I don’t even know-”

“Geoff. I love you. There is no way I would encourage this if I wasn’t certain he felt at least a little-”

“Got one of those for me?” The obnoxious British accent came from the doorway, indicating the shots.

“No pre-drinks for the lightweights.” Griffon teased, quickly recovering. He didn’t show any indication of overhearing. “You clean up okay kid.” She nodded approvingly. While Geoff had gone for the classic important look, black suit, white shirt, no tie (it was his home after all), Gavin kind of look like a pretty rich asshole, tight black trousers, a purple shirt, with one too many buttons undone, and no jacket. Griffon couldn’t help but smile to herself seeing how nice they looked next to each other like that.

“Hey Gav, I have box of cupcakes in my car, go grab them would you?” She asked, tossing him the keys, and he went out without complaint.

“Cupcakes?” Geoff questioned “It’s not actually my birthday.”

“Mm. New recipe. Alcoholic cupcake.”

“Ah.” Geoff shuffled awkwardly for a moment “I should go make sure he doesn’t break anything.”

“You do that.” Griffon laughed. “You do that.”

 

The party went well. Or badly. Depending on who you were. Much to Burnie and Griffon’s disappointment, Gavin and Geoff spent pretty much the entire night at opposite ends of the room. Despite only finding out about it hours before, Geoff was the perfect party host, over half on Los Santos’ powerful were there, and Geoff knew how important it was to make them feel welcome. As for Gavin (once he had one of Griffins special cupcakes and a couple of drinks) he was the perfect party guest, socialising with as many different people has he could.

In fact the party might have completely backfired on Burnie and Griffon when Gavin met Meg, who was Ashley’s best friend, and had met Geoff once or twice. Gavin was fairly drunk when he met her, but he got very excited about the fact her hair matched his shirt, which lead to the two of them really hitting it off, but much to Griffon’s relief, talk was all they did that night.

Geoff found himself looking over, just once, just to check the Brit was doing alright, only to find him dancing (or attempting to at least). His limbs were flying everywhere, hips barely moving the beat of the music, but he looked like he was having fun, and Geoff couldn’t help feeling like he wanted to join in. But unlike the Brit he was fairly aware of his lack of dancing ability, and he wasn’t quite drunk enough to make a fool of himself. Yet.

“I can see you’re watching him.” Griffon grinned. While Geoff blamed her for all of his, he had to give credit where it was due, and she hadn’t abandoned his side all evening.

“I’m watching the party.” Geoff insisted

“Right. He just happens to be at the centre of it.” Griffon teased

“Exactly.”

Finally, at two, people started to leave, most giving Geoff a handshake (or a hug depending on how drunk they were) as they left.

“And to think.” Burnie started, helping Griffon to start to clear away the empty bottles of beer lying around. “You just wanted to watch a movie tonight.”

“How did I know that you’d have something to do with this too?” Geoff sighed, going through to entertain the handfuls of guest either leaving or getting ready to go.  He spotted Gavin on the couch, having what looked like a very intense conversation with Meg. Geoff’s immediate reaction was to go and tell her it was time to go home, but the silly smile on Gavin’ face stopped him, and he realised he just couldn’t do that to the kid.

It wasn’t until three in the morning when the last of the guests (Griffon, Burnie and Ashley, who had all kindly stayed longer to help clean up) had left and the house was pretty much clean, and Geoff couldn’t find Gavin. First he panicked because he was worried something might have happened to him, and then he panicked because Meg had left and what if Gavin had gone home with her. But all his worries dissolved at the sound of a quiet snore from the sofa, where the Brit had spread himself out.

“Jesus Christ Gav your worried me.” Geoff muttered, and reached down to ruffle the sleeping Brits hair.

“Geoffff.” The Brit whined, the movement having broken his doze. “You’re gonna mess up my hair you silly sausage.” Geoff laughed at the clearly still drunk Brit, but he was hardly in a position to judge.

“Sorry buddy.” He said, still ruffling the Brits hair again, earning him another squawk.

“Stop doing that!” Gavin groaned, trying to fix his hair but only really making it worse. “An stop lookin at me like that.” Gavin mumbled, turning away from Geoff.

“Like what?” Geoff asked, moving round to take the seat on the sofa where Gavin’s legs had been.

“Like you’re gonna-” Whatever Gavin was going to say was cut off with the sudden feeling of Geoff’s lips on his. The older man’s body was leaning over his, and Gavin didn’t think before he was kissing back, moving his lips messily against Geoff’s. There weren’t any sparks or fireworks, but there was heat, so much heat and desire because god knows how long they’d both wanted this now.

Geoff was straddling his lap now, one hand holding down the lad’s hips while the other cupped his face. He pulled away to admire the picture below him, just for a moment. Gavin’s body had essentially been pinned down by Geoff’s, the lad’s pupils blown with lust. His hair was a complete mess at this point, his shirt had ridden up his stomach, revealing a fair carpet of hair on his chest. He whined as Geoff broke the kiss, and the gent couldn’t help but wonder what had taken him so long.

“Geoff…” The brit pushed his head up, pulling Geoff back in for another make out session.

“I think,” Geoff murmured into the kiss “We should probably take this to the bedroom.”

* * *

 

 

drop me a [line](stagemanagess.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy ;) And on schedule! Hello!  
> I feel I should probably say that there may end up being a lot of talk about sex in this fic but I can't write smut and trust me you guys don't want me to try.  
> As always, CC and kudos are welcome


	4. Chapter 4

It took Gavin only thirty seconds the next morning to realise he wasn’t in his room, and only another ten to remember everything, yes, absolutely everything, about last night. From Griffon’s stupid surprise party to talking to a purple-haired girl called Meg about how he had a massive crush on Geoff and then- oh everything was Geoff after that. Gavin felt the heat rush to his face remembering everything the two of them had done. The bed was empty, but that was no surprise when Gavin checked the alarm clock next to him, it was already eleven and Geoff hated to sleep in.

He looked around on the floor for any of his clothes that he could put on with no luck, in the end settling on stealing a pair of Geoff’s boxers and one of his hundreds of white shirts. It wasn’t like this was the first time Gavin would have stolen some of his clothes (sure the other times the circumstances were slightly/very different) but he liked how the shirt draped around him.

He made his way to the kitchen just like he would any other day, to find the gent making waffles (his favourite) He was laying the table when Gavin entered, and smiled when he saw the Brit, his cheeks slightly pink.

“Morning Gav, I-” Gavin didn’t give him a chance to finish as he stepped forward, taking Geoff’s hands in his and pressing a firm kiss on Geoff’s lips. It was the opposite of the night before, shy and innocent and hopeful and it kind of made Geoff’s heart melt just a little bit, so when he stepped back Geoff pulled him back to him, returning the soft kiss.

“What was that for?” He asked, untangling his hands from the lads and wrapping his arms around his waist. Gavin shrugged.

“I just wanted to try that sober.”

“Alright then. I won’t complain.” Geoff laughed “Hey, is that my shirt?”

“Umm…well I couldn’t find my clothes and I didn’t think you’d mind…” Gavin started, trying to escape Geoff’s arms, only to have them tighten around him.

“I don’t think it suits you Gav.” Geoff smiled a Cheshire cat grin, and Gavin was suddenly very conscious of the near-naked man’s body pressing against his.

“And… uh… I suppose you c-can think of something better?” The brit managed to squeak out, his face beginning to feel hot, and it showed.

“Well.” Geoff ginned, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. “I can certainly think of a few more things we can try sober.

Half an hour and an extremely disappointed Gavin later. (Seriously, the fire alarm chose then to go off? Damn Geoff and his stupid waffles.) The two men were actually sitting down for breakfast, the same as they would any other day. The waffle iron ruined, they had had to settle on cereal and turned to…uh…casual breakfast talk.

“So those fingers of yours… didn’t realise they would be good at things other than typing.” Gavin was attempting to ignore Geoff’s flirtatious taunts such as this.

 

“Could you not? We’re eating breakfast.”

 

“Yeah, sorry.” Geoff paused for a moment, but couldn’t resist adding. “But this isn’t the only I’ve eaten this morning.”

“Geoff!”

Fortunately Gavin was saved by a sharp knock at the door, the monitor showing Burnie, Joel and Gus standing outside the door.

“Come in!” Geoff yelled, pressing a button so the door unlocked.

The three walked into the slightly smoky kitchen, to see a more arrogant than usual Geoff making coffee and a fairly flustered looking Gavin at the table.

“We’re not interrupting anything here are we?” Joel muttered, sitting down at the table next to Gavin.

“Nope. You guys want coffee?” Geoff asked, not missing a beat at the same time as Gavin said:

“No. Please tell me you have a job for us.”

Gus and Burnie exchanged a look at that, but decided better than to say anything about it.

“Yeah. This one’s a little different though.” Burnie sighed, tossing down a black folder onto the counter, which Geoff picked up and started to flick through.

“The Vipers huh?” The Vipers were a fairly well-known crew, controlling a significant amount of Los Santos, bordering on the area Rooster Teeth controlled, and things had been tense lately, they’d started pulling off smaller hits in Rooster Teeth’s section. “These are pretty…demanding. You sure they’re going to agree to these?”

“We’re counting on them not. But we need you to front this. Make it look official. We can’t be the first to attack. Gav, we’ll need you to tap their phones, we need to know any moves they’re going to make before they have a chance to make them.” Geoff and Gavin shared a look before the older spoke.

“What’s in it for us?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Burns, this job has no pay, and Gav and I aren’t a member of Rooster Teeth, plus you’re putting me in the firing lines here, so there isn’t really any…incentive.” Geoff closed the folder and put it back down on the counter.

“I figured you’d say something like that.” Burnie sighed “You are aware that this house is technically in the Viper’s zone?”

“That better not be a threat Burns.”

“No. Quite the opposite in fact. When we get rid of the Vipers, You get 50% of their area. Rooster Teeth takes the other 50.”

“What!” The yell of shock came from Gus “You have got to be kidding Burnie.”

“Even I have to agree on Gus with this one.” Joel sighed, “Seriously, what the fuck Burns? Geoff doesn’t even have a crew. There’s only two of them.” He muttered that last part as if Geoff and Gavin weren’t in the room, and he wasn’t in their house.

“Enough! Don’t you two forget who’s in charge here” Gavin couldn’t remember ever seeing Burnie act so harsh. He seemed…professional. It was weird, but Gavin found himself respecting the man even more. “Geoff is a friend. He might as well be a member of our crew. I trust him to work with us here.” Burnie stopped addressing Gus and Joel and turned to Geoff. “So what do you say old friend.”

“We have ourselves a deal.” Geoff grinned.

 

“Hey Geoff?” The man turned to see Gavin leaning against the wall, twiddling his thumbs.

“Yes Gav?”

“Just. Be careful okay.” Gavin muttered without looking up. They had barely had a day to prepare for the confrontation, and while Gavin had every faith that Burnie wouldn’t let him get killed, Geoff was still going to be on the front line of a major turf war.

“Aww Gavvers. You’re not worried about me are you?”

“Shu’up.” The Brit muttered, face still down.

“It’s okay. I’ll be back soon enough.” Geoff grinned, giving Gavin a kiss on the forehead “then the two of us can celebrate.” He made a mental note to make Gavin blush like that more often, it was adorable.

 

“Well you look pleased with yourself.” Burnie muttered as Geoff joined him in the car. “I don’t suppose it has anything to do with a certain British hacker?” Geoff didn’t even dignify that with a response, which apparently counted as a response itself to Burnie. “Oh my god you guys are totally fucking! So go on, who tops? I bet you’re totally a closet bottom.”

“We’re not- ugh. Shut the fuck up Burnie.” Geoff shifted uncomfortable, turning away.

“You’re not fucking?” Burnie paused for a moment “Oh my god Geoff. You’re DATING?” He said it like it was the most preposterous thing in the world and Geoff too offense to that.

“No we’re not. We just occasionally make out…anddootherstuff.” But definitely no fucking. Sometimes with Burnie it was easier to just rip off the band aid. (And it wasn’t like Geoff didn’t want to fuck Gavin, just, between being ridiculously drunk, setting off the fire alarm and planning today there hadn’t really been time to say ‘so Gavin, how do you feel about anal?) “And would it really be that shocking if we were dating?”

“I don’t know.” Burnie shrugged. “When even was the last time you actually dated someone?” Geoff shrugged at that, and the two men sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence until the man driving the car spoke up. (Geoff couldn’t quite remember his name, Brian? Blair? Blaine. Yeah. That was it.)

“Guys. Looks like we’re here.”

“Okay. So according to Gavin’s intel there’s about fifteen guys around here getting ready to shoot you.”

“Fifteen? Kind of overkill isn’t it?” Geoff tried to joke, but Burnie wasn’t having it.

“We have more. Don’t worry, but the first opportunity you get you drop back and get behind the car. I don’t want to have to deal with an angry British fuck buddy okay?” Geoff made a mental note to get him back for calling Gavin that later, and he stepped calmly out of the car.

Outside already waiting for him was the prick that was the Corpirate. He was seen as the visible leader of the Vipers, although Geoff knew there were more powerful people behind him. Geoff had a special place in his heart reserved for the resentment of that asshole.

“Corpirate.”

“Ramsey.” Did this guy even realise how stupid he sounded? “Burns decided not to come himself? I’m offended.”

“I can assure you Mr Burns didn’t mean any offence. He only meant to send the man he thought best for the job.”

“And that’s you is it Mr Ramsey?”

“I suppose it is.” Geoff’s voice was as steady as his gaze, and despite how expressionless he seemed, he really hated this guy. “I assume you’ve read over the terms?”

“Yes. And I’m sorry to say I don’t particularly agree.” Geoff saw him reach into his pocket and braced himself. “In fact. We don’t really agree with Rooster Teeth, at all anymore.”

And the second he pulled out his gun, all hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy long weekend to people it applies to :P  
> As for Geoff constantly being half naked? I regret nothing.  
> This chapter was very..full? I don't know. Not my best work but it kept shit moving. Which is what it had to do.  
> Well I hope you enjoy :) as always, comments and kudos are welcome ;)


	5. Chapter 5

“And here’s to Geoff! Congrats man. You totally saved my life back there.” Burnie grinned, raising his glass in the air.

 

The crew had all decided to meet up and celebrate a little. Thanks to Gavin they had known exactly what was coming, and they pulled it off with minimum casualties (and the same could certainly not be said for the Vipers) It wasn’t the end, it was far from it, they’d crippled the other crew for sure but by no means had they beaten them yet. Still, it was a significant victory.

 

So here they were, in one of the oldest bars in Los Santos, where the bartender knew better than to ask questions, with Burnie buying their drinks. Gavin wasn’t happy and Geoff could understand that. Despite his love for parties, something about celebrating before the job was really done didn’t feel right, but Geoff also understood Burnie, he understood that in somewhere like Los Santos, you had to celebrate the smaller victories too, because the next victory could end up with you dead.

Plus it was important to keep up moral.

 

“Please, I just saved you from dying, like, seven times. It was nothing.” Geoff laughed, leaning back on the bar and taking a swig of whisky.

 

“Look, I know that you’ve said time after time you won’t join us Geoff, but come on! Look how awesome we were as a team!” So Burnie was a little drunk at this point. “And your boyfriend too! We couldn’t have done it without you guys.”

 

“I think we’re good.” Geoff grinned, looking down to Gavin, who was now furiously blushing on the bar stool next to him.

 

“Yeah. We’re good.” Gavin agreed, finishing off the last of his beer and turning to order something stronger when he was stopped by Geoff’s hand on shoulder, as the gent leaned over him to whisper so Burnie couldn’t hear.

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, trust me, you’ll want to stay sober tonight.” Geoff really wished there was a subtle way of taking a photo of Gavin’s face in that moment, his cheeks turning a little bit pinker, his pupils a little bit larger. But alas, he’d have to settle with just making Gavin make that face as often as he could from now on. He’d live.

 

“Hey man, I think we’re going to make a move.” Geoff whispered to Burnie.

 

“Oh?” The other man was considerably louder. “Never known you to turn down a free drink Ramsey, you got other plans or something?”

 

“You can just owe me one.” Geoff grinned, then much louder added, “See you guys, till the next job. Come on Gav, let’s get going.” The Brit nodded, saying his farewells to the others (Burnie just raised an eyebrow and winked, the bastard.)

 

The two slipped silently got into Geoff’s car, the whole ‘oh we’re going to have sex’ thing suddenly becoming slightly less exciting and a little more awkward at the twenty minute car journey ahead of them.

 

“Hey Geoff.”

 

“Mm?”

 

“Why’d you hire me?” Geoff looked at the Brit in the corner of his eye. He’d brought his knees up to chest and was watching the world wiz past through the window.

 

“You were there. You fixed my security shit. I was thinking about starting a crew, and I saw you were capable, hell Gav you’re probably the best hacker in this city. Could have always shot you if things went sour.”

 

“I know I know.” Although the thought of Geoff shooting him made him kind of uncomfortable.

 

“Gav. You know I would never do that now.”

 

“Yeah. It just it doesn’t make a lot of sense does it? I did nothing that day that most the hackers in Los Santos could have done themselves, hell you already know half of them- and don’t say it was because I’m better than them. I mean, yeah I probably am.” Gavin shrugged, he had no reason not to be confident about his skills. “But you couldn’t have known that then. So tell me what you really saw in me.”

 

“Why is this bothering you so much?” Geoff muttered, starting to get annoyed.

 

“There were three hackers in there tonight. All of them respect you and all of them you’ve known for at least three years.” Gavin’s voice soften, he stared at Geoff’s reflection in the window. “I’m just trying to understand what’s going on here Geoff.”

 

“Okay.” Geoff took a deep breath. “Okay. Honestly? When I first met you I fucking hated you. I mean seriously. Here I was trying to do my fucking job and this one guy just refuses to comply. And I know I’m not the easiest man to deal with.” He paused to take a deep breath. “But you just didn’t even fucking try! You just flat out refused, like you weren’t even slightly intimidated by me. Which was odd. You then proceeded to break a number of laws, including hacking into my own security systems, right in front of me and didn’t even blink. You were either completely overconfident or just stupid.”

 

‘Both’ Geoff thought to himself, but didn’t say it. ‘You are most definitely both.’

 

“So that’s it? You hired me because I was annoying and showed skills as a hacker?”

 

“Exactly.” Geoff grinned. “I don’t know everything Gav. But I know my job. This team has to be the best. So I need someone who’s skilled, yeah, but I also need people who aren’t gonna put up with my shit. Because I don’t know everything.” Eyes still on the road, he reached out with one hand to ruffle the Brit’s hair. But at this point Gavin knew want was coming, and Geoff laughed as the younger lad pressed himself against the far window, just out of reach.

 

The two of them were quiet after that, Geoff focusing on getting them home as fast as possible, Gavin still curled up in the seat, just happy to be going home now. He wasn’t really sure at what point he’d started thinking of Geoff’s as home. It was never the plan. Up till this point Gavin wasn’t even sure if he considered Los Santos his home. It seemed it would be easier like that. (Anyway, according to various bank accounts he lived on several exotic islands half way across the world.)

 

In all honesty, as much as Gavin didn’t understand why Geoff brought him in, he still wasn’t sure why he said yes.

 

He’d heard of Rooster Teeth. Like the Vipers it was hard to have lived in Los Santos and not know who they were. When Gavin had moved into that apartment he had been bored, maybe he wanted to join a crew, maybe he wanted to destroy one, but he’d started gathering information on Rooster Teeth long before he’d met Geoff.

 

But then Geoff came along and made that decision for him, and to be honest, Gavin was okay with that. Because really, there was only so much damage he could have done before someone at Rooster Teeth got him, and Geoff was an easy way in. An easy, very good looking, way in for that matter. Geoff was smart and funny and interesting and for some reason their paths had crossed at just the right moment. Gavin trusted him, and that kind of terrified him, but it was also kind of okay.

 

Nothing would go wrong unless Gavin got bored. But he’d keep those thoughts to himself for now. He had a lot to learn from Geoff.

 

“We’re home buddy.” Geoff’s voice brought Gavin back to reality, and the Brit groaned. “Did you fall asleep?”

 

“Nah.” Gavin shrugged, opening the car door. “Just thinking. I think I have an idea to deal with the rest of the Vipers.”

 

“Alright. But let’s talk business in the morning.” Geoff was by his side now, unlocking the front door. “I can think of a few other things we should take care of first.” He added as the door swung open. Gavin returned the gents smirk, their fingers interlocking, /and allowed himself to be lead to Geoff’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) hope you enjoyed that  
> I doubled spaced this (and I'll go back and do the others) cause I think its easier to read? If you don't like it tell me in the comments!  
> With school starting this week and having a lot of stuff I need to sort out fast, I'm going to go on a weeks hiatus just to get my stuff in order so I can keep regularly updating, I would rather miss a week and stick to schedule if that makes sense?  
> Who knows maybe I'll even get my act together earlier and cancel the hiatus. (but I wouldn't hold your breath on that, sorry!)  
> As always comments and kudos are welcomed <3


	6. Chapter 6

When Geoff woke up he was moderately confused. Mainly because Gavin was not there. And it was nine in the morning. Gavin never woke up before ten (unless they had a heist and even then he wasn’t happy about it.) Geoff got up to go find him, considered putting clothes on, but dismissed the thought. It wasn’t like Gavin hadn’t seen him naked at this point.

He entered the kitchen to see the lad sitting at the counter, fingers tapping away at a green laptop. (Geoff had found out a couple weeks after he moved in that he had colour coded laptops for hacking different things.)

“Morning.” Geoff muttered, moving forward to look at Gavin’s screen so his chest was against his back. The screen was black, the only thing on it were white lines of code that Geoff couldn’t understand for the life of him

“Oh. Morning.” Gavin looked up so he could give Geoff a quick kiss on his cheek, then returned to focus on his laptop. “Coffees on the side if you want any.”

“Thanks.” Geoff removed himself from Gavin, grabbing himself a cup of coffee and putting on his apron, getting ready to make breakfast. He smiled to himself, knowing that Gavin only drank tea, so he must have made the coffee just for Geoff.

“Hey, Geoff?” The typing had paused again.

“Mm?”

“Dan, while he’s on leave, is talking about coming to visit and I was wondering if you minded-”

“Course Gav.” The gent laughed “He’s welcome to stay here. When is he arriving?”

“In two days.” Gavin responded sheepishly

“Jesus Gavvers. Alright. Pancakes good for you?”

“Perfect.” Gavin stayed on his computer, still typing away, as Geoff began to prepare breakfast.

“So what does green mean?”

“Huh?” Gavin looked up, confused.

“Whites for security jobs, blacks for heists, yellows for money and purples for games.” Geoff had taken careful notice at this point of which was which. “So what’s green?”

“Oh. Green’s for personal jobs.”

“Personal jobs? Like what?”

“It’s complicated, I’ll tell you if it works.” Gavin sighed and shut his laptop. “Hey Geoff, why aren’t you a member of Rooster Teeth?”

“I used to be.” Geoff shrugged, cracking eggs into a bowl. “I pretty much helped Burnie Matt and Gus-”

“Matt?” Gavin hadn’t even heard that name before.

“Yeah. He prefers to leave the social stuff to Burnie and Gus if he can. Which is kind of always now.”

“Oh.” Gavin hadn’t been aware of the mysterious third leader, but it made sense they would have someone taking control of Rooster Teeth behind the scenes. “Sorry. Continue?”

“Well I helped them set up Rooster Teeth, and helped them grow too. It just, it was never my crew you know? Maybe that sounds selfish, but it’s just how it was. This city under the control of my crew…that’s always been the endgame for me.” He paused to look away from his prep at Gavin. The lad was smiling at him, leaning on his elbows, interested in what Geoff had to say. With almost a sense of relief Geoff realised that he wasn’t judging him, just interested, so he continued with confidence. “So we made a deal, I could leave, set up my own crew if I wanted, and they would still look out for me. In return I still help them out when they need me.”

“So the crew comes first.” Gavin said it slowly. It wasn’t really a question, just him trying to process everything Geoff had said.

“Yeah. Our crew comes first.” Geoff smiled at Gavin. Sure it was just the two of them now, but they both knew it wouldn’t be that way for much longer. “Now set up the table. Breakfast is practically done.”

 

Geoff rarely saw Gavin for the rest of the day, which was kind of odd. It wasn’t like the spent all their time around each other, but normally he would have shown up and insisted on playing at least one game with Geoff by now.

After a long (and mainly unpleasant) phone call with Burnie, Geoff decided he would have to get up and find the Brit, to warn him about the double date they’d just been dragged in to.

A week or so after Gavin had moved in he had quickly decided that while the desk setup in his room was nice, there was nowhere near enough room for Gavin to ‘reach his potential’ and it needed to be sorted out quick. Gavin’s room, being the biggest of Geoff’s guest rooms, had a walk-in wardrobe that was fairly big, for a closet at least, so in the end the two men agreed that Gavin would find a wardrobe to put where the desk was, the shelves in the closet were taken down and Gavin’s old desk and chair were put in there, as well as any other equipment he counted as essential. (Geoff still wasn’t convinced about the mini fridge but Gavin had really insisted.) Geoff had promptly nicknamed the room ‘The Britcave’ and had been very proud of himself for it.

That was were Geoff found Gavin in the end. The Brit had a ridiculously large set of headphones on, and he was still typing on that damn green laptop. He’d disappeared with it the second they were finished breakfast. It’s not like Geoff needed Gavin to tell him everything, he trusted himself to notice if someone was about to betray him. And Gavin was not.

But it was that look of pure concentration on the Brit’s face that really amazed Geoff. He couldn’t remember ever seeing the Brit be so focused about something before, especially for a long period of time, and it was already fairly late in the afternoon. He just hoped Gavin had remembered to eat something for lunch.

He put his hand on the Gavin’s shoulder, and the Brit smiled up at him, pulling down the headphones so they rested around his neck.

“Sup Geoffers?”

“Thought I should warn you. Burnie and Ashley want to go on a double date tonight.” Geoff pulled a face.

“Um. I mean yeah I guess. If you want to?” Gavin suddenly looked very uncomfortable and Geoff panicked a little bit.

“You guess?”

“I-I mean, dating right? It’s not really a thing we do is it?” Gavin shrugged, feeling a little too small to look up at Geoff right now. As far as he was aware Geoff didn’t date, and hadn’t for a long time, and he was right. But Geoff also rarely slept with the same person twice so who knew.

“Gavin. Do you want to date?” Normally Geoff loved getting him worked up so his face would go red, but in this situation Geoff was suddenly realising that Gavin still had no idea where they stood, and he was honestly a little worried.

“I…um I, I yeah, I mean-” What if this was all a test? What if Geoff just wanted him to say yes so he could take the piss? Or what if he meant other people? Did Gavin want to date other people? Well not particularly but-

“Okay, let me rephrase that. Gavin. Do you **not** want to date **me**?”

“No.” Gavin took a deep breath and calmed himself, the direct question making it easier for him. “No Geoffrey, I do not want to not date you.”

“Good.” Geoff smiled, walking closer to Gavin’s chair, leaning down to him for a kiss. “Cause I don’t want to not date you either you idiot.” Gavin’s grin was infectious, and very very obvious in the kiss, but Geoff decided that he really didn’t mind.

“Hey Geoff.” Gavin pulled away slightly.

“Mm?” The gent stood up and stretched.

“If we’re dating, what does that mean?”

“You see Gavin, when two people like each other very much-”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it asshole.” Geoff sighed. Fucking Gavin. Fucking Gavin’s questions. Fucking Gavin’s questions when all Geoff really wanted to do was drag the Brit back to his own room and give him something else to focus on other than that goddamn laptop.

“No.”

“No?”

“No I’m not going to be sleeping with other people. And no, I don’t want you to either. Because believe it or not Gav I really want this relationship to be an actual thing, and we can’t do that and still sleep around.”

And then the room was really quiet.

“I believe you.” Gavin responded slowly, nodding his head.

It wasn’t relief Geoff felt at all that, it wasn’t doubt, but there was this sudden burst of energy in his chest, possessive and controlling and yet somehow still domestic and caring at the same time, and it was scary and amazing and Geoff felt almost powerful.

“Come on.” He grabbed Gavin’s hand and pulling him up, surprising the Brit who fell into his chest. But he quickly recovered and took off the headphones that were pulling him back. “Don’t you know it’s bad for you to stare at a screen all day? Let’s do something fun before Burnie comes to take us away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back as promised :) With my life somewhat back in order. Somewhat.  
> Enough to post a chapter and hey- that's what matters no?  
> As always, hope you enjoy, comments and kudos are welcome <3


	7. Chapter 7

After a couple days of waking up to an empty bed, Geoff was beginning to get less curious and more impatient about what the fuck Gavin was doing. Whenever he asked he got vague answers like ‘I’m not sure yet’ or ‘I don’t want to say anything until I’m certain’ or ‘Jesus Geoff if you let me get it done I can tell you quicker’. At first the sense of mystery appealed to Geoff, for whom up to this point Gavin had been an open book, but now Geoff just wanted to know what the fuck was going on.

Today was different. Because today Geoff woke up with Gavin next to him. Albeit the Brit was very much awake, sitting up in bed and working, but at least he was still in bed, that was something.

“Morning.” He sighed, pushing himself up. Through sleepy eyes he could see the time reading in the corner of Gavin’s computer, 7.06, far too early to be awake.

“Mm” was the only shitty response he got from his boyfriend. Geoff frowned, Gavin was allowed to have his own projects, sure, but when it involved ignoring Geoff and waking up ridiculously early to the sound of fucking computer keys, Geoff wasn’t going to buy it anymore

“Enough.” He said it with the commanding tone he normally reserved for jobs, just slightly slurred from exhaustion. He pushed himself up, still half asleep, and pushed Gavin’s laptop screen, closing it. “You either tell me what you’re doing, or you stop this. Now.”

“Why should-”

“Because what you seem to have forgotten, Gavin, is that I’m still in charge of this team. You’re not focused on jobs, you keep working on…whatever the fuck this is. How am I supposed to believe you haven’t turned on me?” Both men thought this was a ridiculous notion, an over-reaction, and maybe it was that he was tired, or maybe Geoff was just baiting Gavin, but for some reason it seemed like the right thing to say.

“Geoff, I wouldn’t-” Gavin was sitting up straighter, his body tense, but Geoff still seemed to be above him, blue eyes piercing into him. It was threatening. It felt threatening. 

“Gavin.” Geoff’s voice was softer now, but his eyes didn’t quite match the comforting tone. “I don’t want to hurt you babe. Just tell me what’s going on okay?”

“I know how we can take out the rest of the Vipers.” Geoff almost laughed. Seriously? That was what this whole thing was about? Geoff sighed and relaxed, collapsing back down on the bed. He felt Gavin relax beside him.

“Gav. Burnie’s got it figured out. We’ll gather people and before you know it it’s time to strike.” Rooster Teeth didn’t currently have enough mercenaries on the pay roll to storm the base, where they were obviously waiting for them, the Vipers building up their own numbers. The sad fact was this was only going to end with one big battle, and it was the belief of Rooster Teeth that the way to win that battle was just to have the most numbers.

“I know.” Gavin moved to open his laptop “But I think I found a way that means we won’t have to wait.”

“Gav, Burnie’s team is nowhere near ready, going in now would be-”

“A suicide mission. Yeah Geoff I know. But what if we didn’t have to go in at all?” Gavin grinned, the fear of earlier completely forgotten.

“Show me.”

 

The two men spent the rest of that morning in bed, breakfast forgotten, coming up with the perfect plan. Something so crazy and original it had never been done, or at least not to this scale, not in Los Santos. It would be the perfect moment to establish themselves. One thing was for sure, Geoff and Gavin had brought a whole new dimension to pillow talk. Both had almost forgotten the day by the time a knock came on the door.

“Shit. Dan!” Gavin muttered, jumping out of bed and pulling on his jeans from the night before and one of Geoff’s clean shirts.

“Oh yeah. Forgot he was coming today.” Geoff sighed. More than anything he was annoyed that they’d had to stop their little planning meeting early. He didn’t both getting out of bed even after Gavin had left the room, listening to the footsteps running down the corridor to the front door before he finally got up. He slipped on the robe that Gavin had gotten him after their first mission because he ‘can’t go around not bloody wearing anything when we have guests over! It’s weird.’ Although, truth be told, he hadn’t worn it till today.

“B!” Gavin grinned, throwing himself at Dan, who quickly dropped his bag to grab Gavin, arms linking around him.

“Oi B. Give a guy a chance to walk through the door yeah?” Dan laughed, putting Gavin down. “Nice place you got here.” He added, as he picked up his bags and pulled them in behind Gavin.

“Thanks, I’m pretty proud of it myself.” An American accent responded, and Dan looked up to see the man he’d seen naked over skype once in front of him. He leaned against the wall of the hall, tattoos poking out from under his sleeves, slightly smirking to himself, and Dan couldn’t help but wonder if this man was confidence personified.

“You must be Dan. Good to finally meet Gavin’s only friend in the flesh.” Geoff grinned at the squawk of protest that came from Gavin at that.

“Yeah. And you must be Geoff, the only man I’ve ever known be able to put up living with him.”

“Is this whole visit gonna be you two taking the piss out of me?” Gavin grumbled, only to have Dan pounce on him, putting him in a headlock and messing with his hair. “Get off B!” Geoff looked at the two, laughing.

“I’m gonna go make us some lunch, pizza okay with you guys?”

“Yep!”

“Sounds good.” The two Brits responded at the same time, Dan’s headlock now having turned into a struggling wrestling match between the two. This was going to be a long few days, but Geoff was beginning to think he might enjoy it.

 

“You sure you don’t want to come?” Gavin asked for about the fifth time, still waiting for Dan to get ready. They did it. They found someone who took longer to change than Gavin.

“Nah. I don’t think you kids want any old men slowing you down.” Geoff laughed, Gavin was taking Dan out that night to the opening of a new club downtown with Barbara, Meg and a friend of theirs called Lindsey. Normally he would go, it sounded like fun, plus new opening meant free booze, but there was work to be done. “Besides, I’m out looking for our newest crew member tonight.”

“You gonna hunt them down or something?”

“Something like that. Now go and have fun.” Geoff sighed, as Gavin finally, although somewhat reluctantly, left to go grab Dan who would drive them down there. (Even Dan knew how to drive. It was just Gavin for fucks sake.)

It was no secret that a two-man crew was never going to be enough, and with this latest plan Geoff was a little worried that even with a sudden push ahead, maintaining it wouldn’t be easy. But this crew had to be special, Geoff couldn’t just let in anyone, it wasn’t just skill, the attitude needed to be there too, but the pickiness wasn’t making finding someone any easier.

He couldn’t go to Burnie. He’d thought about asking him but he wasn’t sure how to come across without sounding like he was trying to poach members. Anyway, Burnie only had friends and enemies, and Geoff knew all his friends.

So he’d all but begged Griffon in the end. It was an unwritten rule that the two never worked together, but it had never been broken. Up till earlier that day Geoff had never even spoken to her about her job. But eventually Griffon let slip on a certain driver who frequented Los Santos street races. He wasn’t bad, not a first place winner, but top five for sure. Geoff didn’t need a winner, just like he didn’t need a driver, but Griffon assured him this other man was more than qualified for the job.

So that’s where Geoff was going tonight. There was supposedly a big race on, and while Griffon had still refused to give him a name or a face, she’d guaranteed he would be there, the rest was down to Geoff.

So that’s where he was off to tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about putting the start of the next chapter in with this one, but it didn't quite fit right, so this one is a little short. But hey :)   
> Comments and kudos are welcomed as usual :)


	8. Chapter 8

There had to be like fifty fucking racers at this thing. If not more. Suddenly it dawned on Geoff quite how little information Griffon had even given him. I mean, there was a solid chance Griffon didn’t have a guy, she just knew a couple of decent drivers would be there so she had sent him. Sure Geoff needed a driver, but not enough to stop every guy for his credentials.

“Jesus fuck, this is a nightmare.”

“At first, sure, but it grows on you.” The voice was coming from behind Geoff. A big man with the most extraordinary beard Geoff had ever seen (and he had standards when it came to facial hair) and a checked shirt. This guy looked like he’d just stepped out of ‘lumberjack weekly’ or something. Geoff wouldn’t have even expected him to be a racer if it hadn’t been for the helmet tucked under his arm. Geoff smirked. He’d like to say he had some kind of idea if this was the guy or not, but Griffon’s taste in people was so varied it was kind of hard to tell.

“I find that hard to believe. This is chaos.”

“I’ll give it to you, as races go it’s far from the most organised, you should see the jet races, but there’s something raw about it you know? Just racing in the streets, dangerous and simple, not trying to kill anyone…not that anyone seems to care if you do.” The stranger added that last bit with a laugh. “I’m Jack, by the way.”

“Geoff.” The man grinned and held out his hand, which Jack shook. It was a much gentler shake than Geoff had expected. “You go to a lot of these then?”

“Most.” Jack shrugged. “Planes, cars, boats, bikes; you name it, chances are I race it. Not first place every time but-”

“A Jack of all trades, master of none?” Geoff cut off with a laugh.

“Exactly!” Jack laughed with him. “Gotta pay the pills someway right? Vehicle upkeep isn’t cheap… Shit.” The other racers around were already starting to get into their cars, spectators beginning to get in the way, knowing that no one was going to stop for them.

“I gotta go. Nice to meet you Geoff!” Jack didn’t bother waiting for a response as he put on his helmet and ran over to the flamboyant pink car that Geoff could only respect at this point. It was too good to be true. He’d been here what, ten minutes? And he’d already found the man he wanted on his team. Someone who could be the getaway driver, no matter what the getaway vehicle was.

He turned his back to the race, already knowing what he’d come for, a walked down a side street a few yards until the traffic and the crowds weren’t roaring in his ears anymore. Once he was somewhere quiet enough, he pulled out his phone and dialled Griffon. She picked up on the third ring, just like she always did.

“Mm?” The sound of a very sleepy blonde lady came through the phone.

“I found him.”

“You did?” Surprise. “That was quick.” But not enough surprise.

“You told him to look out for me didn’t you?”

“Noo. Geoff. Would I do that? You found him all by yourself. We don’t talk business. Remember.” So she did, and now she didn’t want to talk about it anymore. The lie was appalling but Geoff didn’t mind, because at the end of the day Griffon was family, and he liked to think he’d do the same for her.

Well he’d like to think that at least.

“Fine. Well at the very least thank you for sending me here.”

“No worries. Does this mean I can crash movie night this week **and** pick the movie?”

“Fine.” Geoff smiled as he sighed down the phone. Her taste was better than Gavin’s anyway. “But then you’re bringing popcorn too.”

 

* * *

 

“So you really don’t know how to drive?” The red-headed girl almost shouted at Gavin across the noisy bar, and despite sitting so close to him, he could barely make out what she was saying.

“Dunno. I tried back when I was a teenager, never really got the hang of it.” He shrugged “And I just haven’t needed to try since.”

“What?”

“I said I haven’t need to try since!”

“Ohh!” Lindsay thought about that for a moment, frowning. “Do you want to?”

“What-?” Gavin spluttered “What kinda question is that?”

Gavin had done some background research on Lindsay before tonight, because he was a computer guy and that was what he did. And when Barbara and Meg had announced that their old friend Linds was coming out with them, Gavin had been curious. She was a freelancer, who worked in gathering and selling information, or at least that seemed to be how she paid the bills, but Gavin was pretty sure she was more capable than that. Some anonymous gun shots that looked a little too convenient… anyway. He knew that she was the type of person he had to be careful what he said to.

“My kind of question.” Her smile had something else behind it, not quite sinister, if anything just a little mischievous. Gavin frowned, and thought as carefully as he could with what he’s already drunk, before he answered:

“No- Not really. Not cars at least. Bikes maybe. I piloted a helicopter once. That was fun.” (Once, twice, the six times Geoff thought it might be a good ‘team bonding activity’. He wasn’t good at it, but hey, they weren’t dead yet.)

“OOH! I know a guy for that!” Lindsay grinned excitedly, playfully hitting Gavin’s arm. (She’d probably drunk more than him at this point)Before Gavin could ask who he was cut off by Dan, who had been dancing with the girls up till this point.

“Come on Gavvers! Let’s dance!” He laughed, grabbing Gavin’s hand to pull him over to where he had been dancing before with Meg and Barbara, and Gavin turned to look at Lindsay expectedly.

“Nah.” She grinned, holding up a nearly full glass of water “I’m gonna sit this one out, try sober up a little…plus I don’t think my feet could take another dance. I’m never wearing these heels again. Goddamn Meg.” Although Gavin missed the last part of that under the noise of the club, he nodded, getting the message, and allowed himself to be pulled away.

 

* * *

 

“Well, this is a little forward.” Jack laughed from the driver’s seat of the car as the backdoor opened and Geoff calmly slipped in, like Jack was his own private chauffer and he hadn’t just seen him break thirty different traffic laws, calmly shutting the door behind him and crossing his legs.

“What can I say?” Was there ever a more confident man than Geoff Ramsey trying to get what he wants? “I believe foreplay has its place, and it’s not here.”

Jack laughed “Are you flirting with me?” No response. “I’m going to start driving now. Its common practice not to hang around too long after the race has ended.”

“Of course.” Jack could see Geoff’s grin in his mirror “Good race, by the way, very impressive. I want you to join my crew.”

“I’m not a chauffeur Mr Ramsey.” Geoff hadn’t told him his surname. Griffon must have told him he was coming.

“And I don’t see you as one Jack. If I wanted one I’d just find a driver and pay him to keep shut. No. You’re better than that. You’re calculated, methodical, you go slower when you know it will be more effective and you know where to hit for the maximum effect.”

“All that from one race?”

“What can I say? It’s a gift.”

“It may well be that, Geoff, but I don’t want to be part of a crew, I never did. I told Griffon that but she told me to hear you out anyway…I’m sorry to have disappointed you.”

They sat in silence for a few moments after that, Geoff stared out the window, watching the streets of Los Santos fly by as Jack drove randomly up and down street after street.

“Stop here.” The two words were enough, Jack pulled up to the side of the street without a word and Geoff silently stepped out of the car. But as Jack began to start up the engine to take off again, the passenger door opened, and who else would get back in the car than Geoff Ramsey, now sitting in the passenger seat next to him.

“Was I not clear?” Geoff Jack was starting to get frustrated now. “I mean what I said-”

“Perfectly clear. But I wasn’t.” Geoff took a deep breath “Can you guess how many members there are in my crew Jack?”

“I don’t know, I guess you’re still pretty small so maybe eight? Ten? Plus another ten regular freelancers?”

“Two.”

“Two? That’s a joke right?”

“Nope. Just me and a British kid with a stupid nose who happened to be living in an apartment I owned. And you know what? I don’t care. Because I know at the end of the day that while’s he’s not exactly (read as: far from) perfect, he is perfect for what I want my crew to be. This isn’t about being just starting a crew for power and money, this is about creating a family.”

“You think I haven’t heard the whole ‘The crew is family’ speech before?”

“No. I’m sure you have. And I’m certain you agree with me, that to every goddamn crew in this town that is a steaming pile of bullshit.”

“And it’s not with you?”

“No. I met this kid months ago. Ages. Plenty of time to go out since then and grab a couple of drivers and half a dozen mercs, try and take over the town, but I haven’t. This shit is serious to me.” And he added as an afterthought “And that would hardly be difficult in a place like Los Santos.”

“Fair enough” Jack sighed, starting the car up “Where do you live? I’ll drop you home.”

“It’s not too far from here, start going I’ll direct you.” Jack nodded, and both men smiled at each other “This isn’t a crew you’re becoming part of Jack, this is a family. In every sense of the word.”

 

* * *

 

“Honey I’m home!” Gavin giggled as he clumsily (with a fair amount of assistance from Dan) unlocked the door. His arm was wrapped around the other Brit’s shoulder, as they leaned against each other for support. Thank fuck they’d decided to get a cab because Dan driving was definitely not a good idea right now.

“Hello, ‘honey’.” Geoff laughed from the end of the hall, shaking his head and waving his hands towards himself, signalling to take Gavin from Dan. But the two Brits attempting to untangle themselves only seemed to end in both of them falling on the floor in fits of giggles.

“Honestly” Geoff sighed, reaching over to hook an arm around Gavin’s waist, trying to pull him up. “You’re basically a fucking teenager.”

“Mmm!” Gavin leant back into Geoff, letting the older man support him as his head rolled back onto Geoff’s shoulder. “But I’m your bloody teenager innit.”

“Gross B.” Dan, still giggling a little, pulled himself up from the floor. “Well I’m gonna go to bed before I see something I’ll regret” He laughed, stumbling down the hallway to his room.

“We should go to bed too Geoffers.” Gavin gave him a small sleepy smile “I’m tired now and your bed is much more comfy.”

“Alright” Geoff ruffled his hair with his free hand, beginning to direct them to his room. “How was the club in the end?”

“Meh. Lindsay was cool though…what about you? Did ya find the guy? Did the information I send help?” As they reached the room the two men separated, and Gavin began to strip down to his boxers, but struggling to undo his shirt buttons.

“Yep. All went perfectly well. Here.” Geoff walked over to stand in front of Gavin, swatting his hands away from his chest as her carefully began to undo the lads buttons.

“S’alright. Just ask for info before I go out next time? Signal at the club was shit.” Gavin muttered, wriggling free of his shirt and jumping down onto Geoff’s bed, shortly followed by the man himself.

“I didn’t have his name beforehand so I couldn’t ask.” Geoff pointed out as he pushed Gavin to one side of the bed rather than the sprawled out mess he was in the middle.

“Still. You could’ve warned me.” Gavin whined, curling into the duvet, but it was half-hearted as his eyes were quickly getting heavy.

“Next time Gavvers. Promise.” Geoff sighed, also allowing himself to fall asleep on his comfortable side of the bed. And if the two of them happened to end up intertwined and on top of each other in the middle of the night, neither of them minded enough to say anything the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo!  
> So I had a crazy unexpected amount of work recently and well yeah. But I'm not giving up on this! I actually wrote the first part of this chapter a while ago, but only just finished it. Anyway. I hope you all enjoy!  
> As always, comments and kudos are welcome :D


	9. Chapter 9

Geoff clearly remembers the point where he thought everything was about to go wrong.

It starts, like many things in Geoff’s life, with Burnie. Because with Gavin and Geoff so caught up in actually planning ‘Plan G’ (What they had agreed to call the new plan after a night of too many drinks) that they forgot they weren’t actually supposed to be doing it.

“Gavin you beautiful genius.” Geoff mutters as he watches him type the final few lines of code out. Gavin doesn’t respond, but the small smile Geoff sees in the reflection of the screen is enough.

And then Geoff’s phone rings. And he answers it because it’s Burnie and maybe he wants to go out for drinks or another double date.

In fact, the very idea that Burnie would be calling him to talk about work of all things skips Geoff’s mind completely. But the second Burnie says “We’re almost ready” Geoff knows exactly what he means and has a minor internal panic.

This is because of a long conversation he had with Gavin a couple weeks ago, when Plan G had first been named. Telling Burnie about the new plan seemed like a bad call to Geoff, the whole point was to show the city they were powerful without needing extra firepower, plus this way everything was theirs, fuck half. But Gavin insisted that Burnie was their friend and it would not only be rude, but embarrassing if they didn’t tell him. And despite Geoff’s argument that he knew what was best for them, and he knew Burnie better (seriously, the guy would get over it) he had to admit to himself that there was an element of truth in what Gavin was saying.

So he’d promised (with his fingers crossed behind his back) that he would call Burnie and tell him himself, and insisted to Gavin that talk of business was inappropriate on a double date, and somehow, so far, he’s gotten away with it.

So in his silent panic, the only response Geoff gives is a quiet “uh-huh.”

If Burnie notices he doesn’t say anything.

“We should move soon, a week, two at most. Can’t let them get on to us.”

“Yeah”

“…So?”

“Sorry, what?”

“Geoffrey.” Geoff could clearly hear the sigh in Burnie’s voice “Are you coming out on the field with us? Or staying behind the screens this time.”

“Oh.” Geoff spared a quick look at Gavin, who seemed to still be focused on his screen, showing no interest in Geoff’s conversation. While Geoff normally would have gone in, Burnie was probably asking for Gavin’s sake, knowing that he would be the one running the tech. except he wouldn’t be because they would never make it to this scenario if Plan G worked.

“Do I still get to throw the first grenade?”

“Of course. Ground it is. Gus will send over the date and time details.”

“Roger.” Geoff sighed, and Burnie hung up first.

“You didn’t tell him.” Gavin didn’t turn around, but somehow Geoff thought that made the accusation worse.

“No.”

“…You did what you thought was best.”

“I did.” Gavin turned to face Geoff, hazel and blue eyes clashing.

“This better all end well then.”

And for the first time since they first met, Geoff wonders if he might have underestimated Gavin.

 

 

After the Burnie problem, there was Dan. Who, must like his British counterpart, really stuck around. Gavin didn’t really notice at first when a ‘couple days’ became a couple more, but eventually, after about two weeks, it dawned on him that his B may have ended up staying a lot longer than planned.

It wasn’t a _problem_ problem, Geoff’s house was plenty big for the additional guest, Dan had rented a car and like to go out a lot, apparently after the club night he and Lindsay had decided they were destined to be friends, and it was fine with Gavin to get rid of Dan for a bit so he could get some work done.

The problem only really came up when Dan would walk in on Gavin working. When he walked in on Geoff it would normally just be a phone call, and the older man would leave the room, but when he was watching Gavin code, he liked to try to follow, or ask exactly what it was going to be used for.

The time he walked in on Gavin going through a banks security footage required particularly extensive lying. 

“He needs to go.” Geoff mutters out of nowhere one evening. Dan was out, and he and Gavin had ordered pizza, which they were currently eating with one hand whilst scrolling through their respective phones with the other.

“Mm” Was Gavin’s response, because while Geoff was right, Dan was his best friend. Bros before hoes, right?

“Gavin I mean it” Geoff insisted, putting his phone down on the table “Before the heist on Wednesday, he’s got to go. It would be one thing if he knew what we do, but-”

“I get it Geoff. I’ll talk to him.” Telling Dan what he did wasn’t a thought that had crossed Gavin’s mind, but he was pretty sure it was a bad one. At the very least it wasn’t a leap Gavin was willing to take.

Geoff had a meeting late morning the next day, and Dan had no plans, so Gavin put it upon himself to push his laptop aside for an hour or so and actually talk to his friend.

“Hey, B.” Gavin sat down on the couch in front of the other Brit, who was mindlessly flicking through the TV.

“What’s with the serious voice?” Dan quickly flicked the TV to mute and looked over at Gavin.

“Look, uh, B, you know that I love having you here, but-”

“Whoa B chill, I know I’ve overstayed my welcome, I’ve got a flight booked for tomorrow night. I just worry ya know?”

“That’s sweet B, but you don’t need to.”

“Gavin.” Dan’s voice was now the serious one “I knew what kind of place this was before I came here, and I’m sure whatever you’re doing here isn’t 100% family friendly.”

Gavin didn’t know how to respond to that. It was true, yeah, and Dan was certainly no idiot, but telling him how just he and Geoff planned to screw over most of the city still seemed like a bit much.

“And how much do you even know about this Geoff guy? He hardly seems like the kinda guy you’d bring home to meet your parents. Is he looking out for you? Can you trust him? Lindsay and I were talking and I don’t think-”

“Dan, with all due respect, Lindsay’s job is to find out the worse in people. Geoff’s not a good guy, sure, but no one is around here, and I trust him. I really do.”

“…Alright. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I know B, don’t worry.”

Gavin went with Dan to the airport next day. Dan promised to come and visit next time he had leave. Gavin promised to look out for himself and call if he got into too much trouble.

 

 

Geoff found Gavin on Tuesday night, sitting in the ‘work room’. The small-ish conference room was usually plain, bar for the table, a few chairs, and the flowers on top of the table, but so close to the Heist meant there was currently blueprints of the base covering one wall, sheets of paper with all sorts of statistics and calculations covering the table. Gavin sat in the chair directly opposite the blueprints, laptop closed in front of him, twirling a pen in one hand and occasionally running his other through his hair.

At this point in his career it was easy enough for Geoff to spot someone who was nervous about a mission, and he inwardly cursed himself for forgetting that technically, this was Gavin’s first.

“There’s no such thing as a perfect plan.” Geoff took the seat next to Gavin “But this is the closest thing to one I’ve ever seen.”

“That’s bullshit and we both know it.”

“The idea is perfect.”

“In theory, sure, but there’s so much that could go wrong.”

“We’ve done everything we could.”

“And I’m still not sure it’s enough.”

“Gavin. We’ve checked the blueprints against the security footage, you’ve gone over the coding countless times. This will work.”

“And if it doesn’t?”

“If it doesn’t no one ever knows, and in five days ill storm down the building with Burnie. This plan isn’t perfect because it’s faultless, it’s perfect because it’s safe. We know this. You know this.”

“That’s not what I mean Geoff.”

“If it doesn’t…we weren’t ready. We can’t pull it off, two of us against the world style. We need more help and that’s…okay, I guess. No one expects us to be able to pull any of this off. Not yet.”

“Okay.” Gavin was grinning then “Well then. We might as well make the most of the time we have left.”  

 

 

And then everything goes perfectly.

At precisely 11 a.m. Gavin automatically locks down every single door and window in the Corpirate’s base. No one was getting in or out, although he leaves some of the internal doors to avoid suspicion for a little bit longer.

At 11.04, he sends Plan G, an intelligent computer virus, to every phone and standard computer within the base. All of which proceed to overheat, some of which begin to spark, and one or two start to ‘spontaneously’ combust.

At 11.06 Plan G is sent to any other computers working in the base, the more powerful, the greater the chance of combustion.

At 11.07 the very expensive security pad that protects the Corpirate’s explosive room sparks to life (or death) and not only releases the door, but creates enough of a spark to set off the explosives.

At 11.15, Gavin and Geoff watch on the news as the fire department attempt to put out a burning warehouse, listening to the report inform that survivors were unlikely.

By 12.00 the fire has been completely put out. The official statement so far is no survivors, those who didn’t die in the fire itself having been killed by the smoke as they were trapped in the building. No one knows exactly what happened. But one clue had been left. Every phone they pulled out of the fire that was in some sort of working condition (and there only were a couple) had the exact same thing: a black screen, except for a green ring split into four with a green duck in the middle, and the word ‘FAKE AH’ written underneath in white.

“…we still have yet to identify any of the bodies found on site, or any of this so-called ‘Fake A H crew’…” The news reporter on screen is a pretty woman, who doesn’t really seem bothered at all. Gavin looks over at his phone, screen lit up receiving a call but on silent. It was Burnie, of course, he had been trying both their phones since 11.10.  They weren’t hiding, they were in Geoff’s, in front of the TV, same as any movie night. They just weren’t ready to take that call yet.

As for Geoff… Gavin looked over at his boss/landlord/boyfriend. The light of the TV illuminated his face, hands nursing a glass of whisky, eyes not moving away from the screen. He looked… proud. Powerful. Scary.

“We did it.”

“We did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back? I think. I hope. Inspiration struck and I ran with it.  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Kudos and comments are always encouraged <3


	10. Chapter 10

Gavin woke to a loud ringing. He opened his eyes slowly to the bright sun-filled room to see Geoff’s sleeping face, and just beyond that on the end table with an alarm clock reading 12:43, with the offending ringing phone next to it.

“Geoffrey…” Gavin whined, nudging the older man in the chest.

“Fuck off Gav,” was Geoff’s sleep response before turning over, pulling a pillow over his head as he did.

“Prick.” Gavin reached over Geoff for the phone, only meaning to silence it before he read the name on the screen.

“Geoff.”

“Nugh”

“Geoff!”

“What?” The older man huffed, throwing the pillow down next to him and sitting up so his back rested against the headboard.

“Burnie’s calling.”

“So hang up.”

“This is like the 50th time in the last 24 hours. Just talk to him so he’ll stop fucking calling.”

“So what.” Geoff sighed, snatching the phone from Gavin’s hands and rejecting the call. “He’s only phoning to congratulate us.”

“Then call him back and get it over with.”

“I could…” Geoff smirked, putting his phone back on the table and rolling over so he was hovering above Gavin, hands either side of the other mans hips. “Or we could just keep celebrating like we did yesterday…” His left hand moved to rest on top of Gavin’s hip, rubbing circles in through the sheets.

“Oh no Geoffrey. Sex is not getting you out of this one.” And before Geoff had time to process his words, Gavin slipped out from under him, getting out of bed and to the cupboard, beginning to get dressed. Geoff watched, enjoying the show, at least for what it was, and making absolutely no move to pick up his phone.

“When am I going to meet Jack?” Gavin was in front of the mirror now, putting generous amounts of hair gel into his hands before threading them through his hair.

“Hm?”

“Jack. Geoff. Jack.”

“Soon… Still waiting on him to confirm he’s joining us.” Geoff sighed, getting up from the bed and moving to stand behind Gavin, wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist. “Haven’t I taught you to enjoy the small victories? Today we beat the world, tomorrow we can go back to business.” Gavin twisted around in Geoff’s arms so that the two men were face to face. He grinned and gave Geoff a quick peck on the cheek.

“That’s what you said yesterday.”

“Come on Gav…” Geoff sighed, hands moving up to attempt to help with Gavin’s hair. “We won’t get moments like this often”

“I know.” Gavin sighed, reaching up to remove Geoff’s hands and take them in his own. They were only making it worse anyway. “But I said I’d see Linds today.”

“Blow her off.”

“Nope!” Gavin side stepped away from him, making a move towards the door. “I’m already late. I’ll be back later yeah?”

 

 

It seemed like seconds between Gavin walking out the door and someone knocking at the door. Geoff, who was in the process of getting changed at the time, groaned, assuming Gavin had just forgotten something.

“Just use your keys you idiot!” The knocking just continued. “Fine! For fucks sake-” Geoff cut himself off as he opened the door, to find one very pissed-off looking Gus.

“Good to see you too, Geoff.” The other man let himself in, walking past Geoff and heading straight for the main room, dumping himself down on the sofa.

“Sure. Just come on in,” Geoff grumbled, taking a seat opposite Gus.

“Do you know why I’m here, Geoff?”

“I’m gonna go out a limb and say it has something to do with Burnie.”

“No.”

“No?”

“I’m here because we’ve been friends for years, so I think I owe you the curtesy of letting you explain what the fuck you were thinking.”

“It was twice as efficient-”

“No Geoff.” Gus snapped, cutting him off. “I do not have time for this bullshit. You’re going to take this seriously.” Any sympathy that Geoff might have expected from Gus was gone.  

“…I stand by what I did.”

“Let’s be straight Geoff. You get yourself one twink and suddenly years of friendship mean nothing?”

“It wasn’t like that. And Gavin’s not- not like that either. I just. Think of how many of our men we could have lost Gus! I was saving us if anything.”

“You were saving yourself” Gus spat at him “And for some stupid reason, Burnie thinks we can all forgive and forget and move on-”

“Gus-”

“No. Shut up. I’m talking now. Because whatever your reasoning was, you double crossed us, without warning. And I won’t so easily forgive that.” Gus stood up, getting ready to leave.

“If you walk away now you’d be an idiot.” Geoff muttered

“I’m sorry?”

“You’ve seen what just the two of us can do. What just Gavin could do- Jesus Gus, do you realise the power that just the two of us have!” Geoff was standing now, almost pleading for Gus to understand “We’ve always been allies, and it’s better for both groups that way…Don’t do something you’ll regret.”

“Sit down Geoff. We’re not stupid. The only good thing we can take from this is that you’re a partner worth having… but one day in the future you’re going to want a favour. From a friend. Maybe then you’ll think about what you’ve done.”

Geoff knew better than to respond to that. The fact that Gus had even bothered to show up at all, it meant something. He probably should have told them the plan… couldn’t be helped. Gus slammed the door, leaving Geoff in silence to work out his next move.

 

 

“He’s lying to me.” Gavin muttered, stepping out of the passenger side of Lindsay’s car.

“Your electronics dealer?” He wasn’t really sure where they were. Lindsay had insisted that she had ‘a surprise he was going to love’ and ‘it couldn’t wait’ so here they were, a two hour car journey full of karaoke later, at what seemed to be a garage in the middle of nowhere.

“Geoff.” Gavin didn’t need to be looking at Lindsay to see her frown

“Is this personal or business- because I really don’t think we should talk business”

“I don’t know” Both of them sighed, and Lindsay threw an arm over Gavin’s shoulders.

“Come on, you’ll feel better once you’re inside.”

“I just- I should feel on top of the world right now… but I can’t help- Whoa” The warehouse, if it could even be called that, was every teenagers dream, full of arcade games, sofas, plus every gaming system he could even imagine. Then there was the seemingly hundreds of motorbikes lined up against the wall at the back.

“Lindsay you just became my favourite person ever…”

“Like what you see?” Suddenly there was a man in front on them, curly ginger hair tucked under a beanie and an oil rag tucked into his belt, the sort of confident smirk on his face that sort of reminded Gavin of Geoff.

“Michael!” Lindsay grinned, leaving Gavin’s side to go hug the new guy. “I was hoping you’d be here. Gavin, this is Michael, us and a few others run this place as a sort of hobby. Michael, this is Gavin, my new favourite.”

“Bringing in more strays huh Linds?” Another tall guy approached from behind Michael, taller and skinnier, but in the same black beanie with a red stripe. “Where’d you find this one?”

“Geoff.” She responded without hesitation. “Gav, this is Matt.”

“Nice to meet you” Matt said with a nod.

“You too… so why am I here exactly?” Gavin slowly asked, watching as Lindsay and the two new guys exchanged looks.

“You.” Lindsay said, in the most ridiculously dramatic voice Gavin had ever heard her use “Are here to play.” Gavin began to feel almost hunted with the way the three of them turned to look at him, uncertain of how he was supposed to respond. Sensing him confusion, Michael grinned and yelled:

“It’s Mario Party time bitches!”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm kinda sorta alive ish. And we have Matt and Michael!  
> This chapter is shorter than I would have liked? But the next one is already pretty far in so shouldn't be too long now.   
> So I hope this was okay! After months of writers block I suddenly know exactly where this fic is going- which is a massive relief!   
> Kudos and comments are always welcome <3


End file.
